An Act Of Care 3- The Verdict
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Hi people. Well its part 3, a little earlier than i planned on postin it hehe. anyways summary...the answer to the question if Helga will live or die, Arnolds thoughts on Helga as a person (i sense a romance soon ^_~) and a secret about Helga's parents.


An Act Of Care 3- The Verdict

An Act Of Care 3- The Verdict 

Hi people!Well this is part 3 where we find out if Helga will live or die.We also find out a secret (that I made up of course hehe) about Helga's parents.Hopefully you'll like this part, and I'm "ever so" grateful that you guys liked the first 2!(sorry for the Lila bit) Makes me feel at least a LITTLE good at SOMETHING *cough though I still think I suck cough* Hehehe yes, another flame of self-esteem issues.Apologies.Well plz review with any thoughts, as they would be much appreciated just like the rest ^_^ Enjoy.Oh and I hope this part makes sense, let me know please.

Oh yes, that legal statement thingy hehe.I don't own Hey Arnold; really kewl people who created the show do.Good enough?Hopefully =) 

~~~

Arnold's POV~

"Please, have a seat." Dr. Hammilton said, his voice dry.Helga's dad took a seat, kicking his feet up on a table and splattering magazines out of order.I was mad at how careless he acted; he's not even worried!Helga may not pull out of this alive, yet he's completely relaxed like nothing is wrong!Though anger boiled inside me, I kept quite, now I was more concerned with Helga's condition.

I remained standing, eagerly listening for the emotions that were about to spring from his words.But the doctor just sat, looking at the ground, as if contemplating what to say first.

"W-well?How is she?" I blurted out, annoyed at his patience.He finally looked up at me, then at Bob and Miriam, and once again to the floor.

"Helga…was shot in the chest, a severe wound that would have hit her heart, only for some reason something altered it's path.It appeared to be some sort of a locket or pocket watch.Whatever it was very well saved her life.However that does not excuse any chances of death.She lost a reasonable amount of blood." He spoke, took a deep breath appearing to trail off in thought.Again this aroused my impatience.

"But will she live?" I jumped, my arms in the air maybe to wave for his minds attention.

"Right now young man, it could go either way.Helga's survival will involve a blood transplant.Depending on how that turns out will become the circumstance of her life." Dr. H. said, and the pessimistic look in his eyes started to ebb my hope.

This must have stimulated Bob's character, because he stood up with a crazed look on his face.

"How much will this cost?!" he questioned.I couldn't take his self-absorbency anymore.

"Cost!You're worried about money when your daughter is on the verge of death!" my voice's outrage surprised even me, though I stayed in spirit of my angers curiosity; my eyes squinted and my head cocked.

"Hey short man, maybe you should-" my grandpa stated, but Big Bob cut in.

"Maybe you should mind your own business!I know my daughters in there, I just want to know how much is comin' outta MY wallet to support her stay in this cheap rat infested look alike motel!" he yelled, teeth grinding.

"Well maybe if you thought about the value of her instead of the value in your bank account, she would have a better reason to live for instead of being held onto by weakening minutes until she gets the blood she needs!" I protested.Miriam and grandma and grandpa, even the doctor was stunned.Bob was taken aback also, and didn't say another word, aside from mumbling to himself.Silence was heavy among us, but I sought to break it, I demanded answers.

"Whom is she getting the transplant from?When does she need it?How long does she have?" questions spun out.

"Well first off, she doesn't have the longest time, this transplant needs to be done as soon as possible to ensure the best results.And firstly we'll need someone willing to give her blood, someone with a blood type compatible with hers." Explained the doctor.Well this is great.One of Helga's parents can volunteer to go through with the transplant!Then she'll survive and be better in no time!

My hopes were once again arising in me, only to be put down once again by a fatal comment from Big Bob Pataki.

"Well I won't do that.No needle is goin in this arm and drawin' blood if its not guaranteed to work!Big Bob only goes by guarantees!" he proceeded to be seemingly against Helga's living.Still a faint chance, Miriam, Helga's mother.She could, right?

The look on her face quietly turned pale and insufficient.Her eyes looked sad and regretful, her lips slightly quivering with fighting…tears, was it?I couldn't tell.

"How about your wife?" Dr. Hammilton asked referring to Miriam.She grew scared now and insecure.

"U-umm…I don't think I can.Helga and I…have different blood types…she's B and I'm A…" she said gloomily.

"Aunts, uncles, any blood relatives?" Dr. H inquired.Bob and Miriam shook their heads.

"Why can't you do it, Bob?The process isn't guaranteed to work, but for Helga, tomorrow may never be guaranteed again…why can't you do this?" I asked trying to take authority over Helga's well being.

"I don't have to answer to YOU boy!" he stammered.

"You have to answer to me though.As Helga's doctor now, I must make sure she gets the medical treatment she needs.She needs this transfusion.And as Helga's father, you should be first to volunteer." Dr. H sneered at him, and he was absolutely right.I only hope Bob saw the rationality in this situation.

"Hey, don't get all against me.I'm not the one who tried catching a bullet!" he said protectively for himself, and hinting at a subject change.What he said grabbed my heart and beat it and I couldn't let it go on without standing up for Helga and myself.

"HEY!She saved my LIFE!She pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me.If you don't go through with this, _I _will, we're both blood type B." I claimed, feeling some sort of illness towards Bob.

"Like hell you will!I don't want the blood of some orphan boy in Olga!I mean, Helga!" he shouted in complaint.

"Then why don't YOU?" once again that inevitable silence.

"Because I can't!I'm not Helga's biological father!" he uttered, his voice a sense of calmness yet filling with anxiety, as was Miriam's face. The room was quiet and confused.Bob wasn't Helga's real dad?How, and why?Did Helga know this?

"Uhh well, Bob is right.We married when Helga and Olga's real father split.Helga was too young to remember and Olga swore not to say a word about it…" Miriam explained, purposely staying out of detail.Too confused and upset and angry to say another word, I decided to drop the argument with Bob.

"Relax.I'm doing it.I'll go through with the blood transfusion for Helga's sake.It's the least I can do…" I said sincerely.I guess Bob and Miriam made the decision I did and dropped it.No need to get into their personal life.

"That great, Arnold.I'm sure Helga will really appreciate this.Mr. And Mrs. Pataki, I'll be contacting you soon.Helga may have one visitor for the night until tomorrow.Sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." Dr. Hammilton said, taking his leave.

"I guess you should go see your daughter now." I suggested to Miriam and Bob.Bob scoffed at me.

"She's not my daughter, even you heard that Arnold." He exclaimed with detest, grabbing Miriam and heading out.This man, highly on my nerves now, had the audacity to say that about Helga?Briefly, things started to come together now.Helga's bullying behavior, her angry state of mind most of the time, I now see it must be a front she puts up because of what she deals with at home…And I don't blame her.

"Why don't you go see her, short man?" Grandpa implied.I agreed, a little feeling of fatuousness inside, that I was going opposed to her own parents.I shrugged and started walking to Helga's room.

Through the little slit of glass on the door, I could see inside her room.Dimly lit by closed shades, which allowed just a spot of light into the room, I saw Helga lying on the bed, peacefully and hopefully out of any pain.The hard wooden door creaked open when I turned the knob, and then light from the hall passed into the room, illuminating any probing darkness.Cotton sheets the color of azure covered her up to her shoulders, I could both see and hear her breathing, short rigid inhales and long soothing exhales.

Stepping in, I made sure the door shut quietly, as to not disturb her.I walked over beside her bed, pulling up a wooden chair with maroon cushions to sit on.I took and entwined my fingers with hers.Her hand, which seemed like glass itself, never seemed so lifeless in mine.So colorless and fragile, that if I wasn't careful with it, I could drop her hand and it would break into a thousand pieces.I held it tightly, using my other hand to remove loose strands of hair from in front of her closed eyes to the side of her face.

Amazing how someone so full of life but also rage, someone so loud could be so inconceivably quiet and unmoving, almost tranquil.

"Helga," I whispered."You…you saved me, Helga.Yet I don't know why!I don't understand why you put yourself before me and took that bullet.Even though I don't know why, and may never know, I want you to know that I thank you, Helga, with all my heart."

Suddenly I felt cold and alone in this room, like the only breathing living soul in this room.Why?For once in my life, Helga had nothing to reply with, no words to speak, no bullying remarks or raised fists, and it was unnatural and terribly frightening to believe I may never hear those remarks.She's so far away in her own distant world, and yet, I've never felt this close to her before…

That not being the strangest thing, for I also…liked being this close to her.I began to think of how long we've known each other and how much we've bickered.I remember all the many times she's thrown things at me, called me names, put me down, all these insults that add up to unaccountable hurt.But still, I remember the fragments when I thought I saw deeper into her true self.Like at the beach last year, when she tried warning me that Summer was just using me to get on some show.Or when Gerald and her and I went to the train station at midnight to seek out an old freaky legend, I remember how scared she was, she was vulnerable.Reminded me that even the toughest of people get scared.

All these moments add up to more than the ones where I've been hurt, because they mean more.They say something to me.When I see Helga get along with people and be nice, I forget about all the bad times.What she did for me only justifies something so clearly it would be unmistakable to not miss.There is more to Helga than she lets people see…now can I let her see that I've seen what should never have been seen?Can I explain to her I understand how she hurts, or that I at least want to understand?I find myself wanting to let her know I'm here for her, that someone cares for her…I wonder if she's in a dark sleep all alone and without knowledge that someone would miss her…someone _will_ miss her…me…

"Oh, Helga, please hang on.If only you knew that I'd miss you…I already miss you…" I cried to myself, those blind tears no one sees but you know they're there.

I sighed, I wish she'd awaken so I could get some answers, and so she could also get her answers…I thought about Bob, her so called father, and how would she feel if she knew he wasn't her biological dad?Relieved?Hurt?I couldn't imagine.I also thought of the others…all my friends at school.

Where are Gerald and Phoebe?Are they okay?What about the families of Sid and Rhonda and Harold, anyone who sadly died…how are they coping?Lila's father…painful how he'll be by himself now.Again I started feeling sorrow, it's sinking in again how many people lost their lives and how many families and friends are going to hurt.I also thought of whom the 3 murderers are…what reason they had to do this.Why did they do this, kill so many innocent people?

No matter where my thoughts rambled on, they all came up and centered on her, Helga.I can't communicate my feelings now, I don't know how.I feel so many different things.I looked at Helga again.I looked at her surroundings.I looked into her soul, reminding myself how I was going to give her the blood she needed, and hope thrilled in me and I felt freedom from the thought of her leaving.Then the room didn't feel so cold, I felt warmth growing inside of me, emanating from our united hands.Then I didn't feel so alone, and I somehow felt that neither did Helga.With that, I smiled a faint smile, built on hope and placed upon faith that I would save her as she saved me.

Helga's POV~

Darkness.The purity of black I've never seen.I think I'm in a dream, nothing feels like anything.Then a picture materialized ahead of me, where I was standing on a rotting cliff of dirt and dusty fog encircled me.Masses of smoky colored clouds filled the sky, I looked over a plane of nothing, save for rusted soil and ragged weeds budding from the sulfurous ground.I hated this place, it gave the impression too much of how I felt inside whenever I was cruel to people.The impression of how I acted towards others and secretly towards myself when no one was around.

No one _is_ around.Loneliness.Isolation, oh please leave.Just go away!And then I heard someone say my name.It was so restful.

"_Helga_…"

Who was calling me in the midst of this black smolder around me?Was it part of my dream or was I just not fully aware of it?I wanted to be.I couldn't move, my body was set to immobile and my thoughts were becoming paralyzed!Please god someone come save me!Take me out of this desolate place!

Again came that comforting voice that made me feel safe.

"_I already miss you_…"

Where are you coming from?Miss me?Who?

Someone…misses me?Impossible.I wasn't going to believe that!But those words began rumbling in this cave of drowsiness.I felt uplifted by them.

"_I already miss you…miss you…miss you_…"

Rocking, shaking, the cliff I was on was falling into itself.I screamed, and I fell; yet I wasn't falling at all.Then I landed on soft, green grass with vivaciously colored flowers surrounding me.Bright blue clearness broke through the thick black clouds of despair, and they shattered creating a glitter of light raining on me.The sun shined like golden bars melting above, white puffs hugging it.I was feeling a little happy, and I had this warmth in me.

Yes, someone was with me I think.

"_I want you to know…I thank you…with all my heart_…" I heard, barely over a whisper but it pounded through my head, I felt tears of happiness in my eyes.It was great to feel missed, to feel cared for, someone thanking _me_.Then I saw him, I saw Arnold stand before me, smiling and he held his hand down for me.His hair the color of dandelions like some of them around me, breathing from the wind that carried echoes of whispers that said to me '_I miss you, I thank you, Helga_…'

I took his hand, feeling inexplicable joy and security and Arnold pulled me into his arms and- hugged me!His arms held me close and tight and he was hugging me.Even if I wasn't awake and this wasn't really happening, I felt a sense of love.I embraced it, and I wasn't going to let it go.I couldn't…

Arnold, I love you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I haven't told you…

~:~:~:~

Alrighty peoples, part 3 *breathes* hope ya liked that…jus a lil bit?Itsy bitsy lil wee bit maybe?Not at all?Okay hehe.Well I'm off to start part 4 *listens to cheers* (more like crickets lol) anyways, I'd just like to note that I know these 4th graders have some extensive vocabulary, I'm just expressing myself people, so if they seem a little older for their age, you know its not intentional, I guess its just how I write.I mean maybe if I really tried to write like a 4th grader, (much like how I act most times *gigglez*) then I could but I dunno.Well anyways I'll let ya go review, if ya want to, or let ya go read some more amazing fics by better authors than me.Whichever ^_^ take care everyone, buh bye!Oh, but if anyone didn't understand Helga's POV in this part, she was just in a dream state.The rugged state she started with was before Arnold talked to her, and once Arnold did Helga heard him and that's what changed her dream state from bad to good.All cuz of him.Gosh they'd be sucha cute couple!Okay im just rambling now sorry hehe, im…just gonna shut up now.^_~v OH! Dratz, sorry one more thing eheh, did ya guys catch what the dr. said before about a "locket" or something saving her life??*hint hint* that'll be comin up in a future part hehe ok that's it now, really, I promise.

~*Silver Kitten*~


End file.
